Fallen Heroes
by Soul Reaver
Summary: The story of Sergeant Theodore McDougal, a soldier stationed at the military facility where the Third Energy disaster occured, will he survive.
1. Fallen Heroes, Part 1

Fallen Heroes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Dino Crisis 2 franchise.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sergeant Ted McDougal saw the flash of brilliant light and felt the shockwave of the uncontrolled burst of Third Energy that sent the research facility, military base, and the town of Edward City to an unbelievable destination. He had already been relieved at his sentry post at the front gate and had turned in his issue sidearm and pistol belt.  
  
He saw soldiers milling about in disarray, officers shouting orders. He went into the locker room of the security office, unlocked his locker and retrieved his pistol belt, and his Glock 21 handgun. Not standard issue for the US Army, in fact more powerful, being chambered for the .45" cartridge instead of the smaller 9mm round, McDougal preferred it because of it's greater stopping power. He dug out the four spare clips in the locker, loading ammunition into the thirteen round magazines from a box of rounds in the locker. He had those stuffed into a belt pouch as he followed a patrol of MPs, as Colonel Herald, the provost marshall, the base's chief of police, ordered the team of men in helmets and kevlar vests outside.  
  
About two minutes after stepping outside, Ted McDougal wished he had run outside with more than just his simple MP fatigue uniform.  
  
The patrol was jumped hard by several tiger striped lizards with razor sharp claws on their hands and feet and curved back teeth. McDougal fired his Glock into the attacking horde, he couldn't believe his life was going to end after four years of Army service, being torn apart at the hands of these velociraptors. No use beating around the bush as to what those things were.  
  
Running seemed to be the only option as the better armed soldiers around him were being torn to shreds on the claws of these creatures. He needed to find help and shelter quickly.  
  
A raptor leaped in front of him and Ted squeezed off a tight pattern of four rounds about the throat and torso, taking it down in a writing pile. He saw two corpses lying outside the NCO's club, their bodies torn apart, their armor and rifles destroyed, a pity since one of the deceased soldiers was about his size.  
  
He ducked inside behind the bar as he heard the ground start shaking and noticed that there weren't any more raptors chasing after him. He peeked under the bar and found a shotgun strapped underneath. He chuckled, Paco never took too kindly to rowdy drunks tearing through his bar. Whether they were newly promoted coporals or sergeant majors with twenty or more years experience he didn't care, that shotgun had been pulled on more than one occassion when fights started in the bar.  
  
The riot gun didn't do him much good this time around. He saw the liquid in the various proofs in the bar shake again, it was an impact tremor, of something big walking. He saw a large lizard shape, about eight meters tall with dagger like teeth.  
  
He saw Paco hiding behind a wrecked truck in the street. No doubt the middle aged barkeep was scared shitless, Ted damn near was. The creature drew nearer to the bar and the truck, following the scent of flesh, it's nostrils flaring near the bar.  
  
Paco took the opportunity to run for his life. He barely got more than three steps before the Allosaurus knocked him down, pinned him with one great clawed foot. Sergeant McDougal heard only a scream and a crunch of bones as the Allosaurus started to dine on its prey. He knew he had to get out of that building, but that big, nasty Allosaurus was still lurking outside, carrying off Paco's corpse somewhere.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Fallen Heroes, Part 2

Fallen Heroes, Part 2  
  
He ran towards a building outside the back door of Paco's bar. Ducking inside, he found himself in the wreckage of the officer's club; a place enlisted men were not usually permitted. McDougal did an ammo check on what he had left it was disheartening. He had four fully loaded thirteen round clips left of the five he had gone outside with plus one round from his first battle with the velociraptors chambered in the Glock. He ejected the empty and loaded a full clip. The riot gun and it's five round magazine were slightly more promising. The magazine was fully loaded, he gathered from checking the chamber and actually unloading and reloading the gun. He had about eight shells on the cloth loops for reloads. He didn't have as many shotgun shells as he did .45 rounds but the 12-gauge shells had more stopping power than the .45's did.  
  
He barely got more than two steps inside the officer's club, gingerly stepping over a corpse when a velociraptor sprung from around a corner. Firing the riot gun, McDougal backed off, blasting a huge hole in the raptor. Firing again, he managed to kill the predatory lizard when the blasts from the riot gun alerted more raptors into the fray.  
  
He was convinced that getting out of the building was his only hope. He stepped outside, well aware that the Allosaurus was out there, possibly finishing off Paco's remains, but still looking for something else to add to its brunch.  
  
He ran outside into sunlight, half expecting raptor claws to tear him to shreds and having his fear confirmed when a raptor leaped towards him, about to make a meal out of one Sergeant Theodore C. McDougal.  
  
The raptor was grabbed out of the air in mid leap and the distinct crunch of bone could be heard as the Allosaurus began feasting on this raptor tidbit.  
  
While both raptors and Allosaurus distracted McDougal decided to make himself scarce. He found himself confronted by more dinos. These were different, about a meter and a half high, with a bony beak, sharp claws and pack behavior.  
  
He didn't think these were a threat until one spit towards him. The thin stream of liquid missed and struck a metal girder nearest him, the tart odor of dissolving metal filling the air. He proceeded to fire the riot gun at a cluster of them, killing two and severely maiming the other. After firing several shots he drew his .45 to preserve his limited riot gun ammo and started running and shooting his way through the gauntlet and emerged out of the alleyway into the nearby base commons where a battle was taking place. A group of soldiers jumped a pack of raptors sneaking toward the battle scene with the Allosaur lurching around where Paco had met his grisly end along with many other defending soldiers.  
  
He made an endeavor to join them, but the raptors turned and attacked and McDougal was forced to flee, shooting wildly at the attacking lizards and diving inside the Post Exchange. He ran without pause, getting behind the sporting goods counter where hunting and fishing supplies were sold. Many of the hunting rifles were broken, useless; the dinosaurs had been in here before, obviously.  
  
'C'mon, .45 ACP, somebody on this base had to have ordered them.' he thought as he rummaged through the counter, looking for ammo, he was down to his last .45 round and had used all of the riot gun's ammo. He found a box of fifty cartridges in company with about five more along with half a dozen .45 clips. He loaded rounds into his two empty clips, he had been forced to drop the other three in his mad flight to safety or what he believed to be a reasonable facsimile thereof. He took two more clips, loaded them up as quickly as possible, all the while hearing the velociraptor footsteps getting closer and closer to where he was hiding. He also spied a box of about twenty shotgun shells but was faced with a decision, they were high up on the shelf, and if he stood the raptors would see him and be upon him in seconds. He also knew he needed something to carry the other clips and bullets with. Fortunately there was a backpack within reach. He emptied the contents, put the clips and ammo boxes in and made a silent grab for the shells.  
  
He got them, but a raptor turned toward his direction and he shoved the box into the pack, zipped it closed and ran out the back door. He pushed a dumpster against the door, so as to deter the raptors inside. He saw three more raptors blocking his path out of the alley and thought for sure he was screwed, there was no way he could get either of his weapons up in time to kill them. A burst of machinegun fire and the roar of an engine caught his ear and he saw a jeep pull up, the gunner gesturing him to get in. He ran, jumping over a downed raptor and got into the jeep. As it roared away, McDougal had no idea that the ordeal for the survivors was just beginning...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
